leagueoflegendsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Noxus
Noxus ist ein großer Staat im mittleren Runeterra. Er grenzt im Nordwesten an Freljord, im Osten an Valoran und im Süden an Piltover/Zhaun. Die nordöstliche Küste liegt am Meer des Behüters, im Nordwesten berührt Noxus das Meer des Eroberers. Noxus Hauptstadt bildet die Unsterbliche Bastion. Beschreibung Es ist ein aggressives und expansionssüchtiges Reich, das stets danach strebt, seine Grenzen durch die Eroberung neuer Lande auszuweiten. Nicht immer ist dabei Gewalt nötig – tatsächlich beugten sich zahlreiche Nationen dem Großgeneral, weil sie im Beitritt zum Reich eine Chance für mehr Stabilität und Sicherheit sahen. Diejenigen aber, die sich Noxus widersetzen, werden gnadenlos zermalmt. "Noxus ist ein mächtiges Imperium, dem sein angsteinflößender Ruf vorauseilt. Außerhalb seiner Grenzen gilt Noxus als brutal, expansionssüchtig und bedrohlich, doch wer einen Blick hinter die kriegstreiberische Fassade wagt, der erkennt eine ungewöhnlich inklusive Gesellschaft, die die Stärken und Talente ihrer Bürger respektiert und fördert. Einst war das noxianische Volk eine Kultur gnadenloser Plünderer, bis sie die uralte Stadt stürmten, die jetzt im Herzen ihres Imperiums liegt. Da sie sich gegen Bedrohungen von allen Seiten her erwehren mussten, trugen sie den Kampf zum Feind und erweiterten im Lauf der Jahre ihre Grenzen. Der stete Kampf ums Überleben hat aus den Noxianern ein stolzes Volk gemacht, das Stärke über alles schätzt, wobei sich Stärke auf vielerlei Art und Weise manifestieren kann. In Noxus kann unabhängig von sozialem Rang, Herkunft, Heimat oder Wohlstand jeder an die Macht gelangen oder sich Respekt verdienen, wenn er nur die nötigen Fähigkeiten mitbringt."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/region/noxus/ Lage Das noxische Reich liegt im Osten von Valoran, nördlich und südlich jeweils von Bergketten eingeschlossen. Es grenzt im Osten an das Meer des Behüters. Die Hauptstadt von Noxus wurde in einem Granitberg errichtet, und ein großer Teil der Stadt liegt unterirdisch. Ein riesiger künstlicher Burggraben, gefüllt mit einem Gebräu der Hexen von widerlichen und fauligen Flüssigkeiten, umschließt die Stadt; der Burggraben dient als starker Verteidigungsfaktor der Zugänge Noxus'. An der Spitze des Berges liegt der Hauptsitz noxischen Oberkommandos; der Berg selbst ähnelt von weitem vage einem teuflischen Schädel. Der unterirdische Teil der Stadt ist fast so groß wie die oberen Ebenen, mit zahlreichen Shops, Tavernen und die Wohnsitze der Unterschichten des Stadtstaates. Noxus hat das größte Netzwerk von Kerkern in ganz Runeterra, welches zahlreiche noxische Adlige in ihrem Besitz haben. "Noxianische Städte sind geprägt von imposanten Bauwerken, beengenden Straßen, mit Zinnen versehenen Häusern, steilen Mauern und riesigen Toren. Die Städte der Noxianer betonen die Stärke und Vorherrschaft des Reiches, und verfügen über hervorragende Abwehranlagen – einem Gegner, der versucht eine noxianische Stadt mit Gewalt einzunehmen, blüht an jeder Ecke heftigster Widerstand, denn jedes noch so bescheidene Haus ist gebaut wie eine Festung."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/region/noxus/?mv=image-gallery Kultur Der von Menschen errichtete Stadtstaat Noxus das moralische Gegenstück zur Stadt Demacia. "Für die Noxianer ist Stärke die oberste Tugend und man bleibt nur stark, wenn man permanent herausgefordert wird. Sie genießen jede Gelegenheit, sich gegen jemanden zu beweisen, denn wenn man nicht herausgefordert wird, lässt man nach. Selbst die Stärksten unter ihnen müssen stets nach neuen Herausforderungen Ausschau halten … sonst verlieren sie diesen Status schnell wieder. Die Noxianer bewundern nicht nur physische oder kriegerische Stärke – diejenigen, die Geschick in Politik, Handwerkskunst, Handel und Magie beweisen, helfen ebenfalls dabei, Noxus noch stärker zu machen."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/region/noxus/?mv=image-gallery Während andere von Menschen geschaffenen Siedlungen dazu tendieren, auch nicht-menschliche Wesen in ihrer Stadt willkommen zu heißen, ist die noxiansche Bevölkerung eher fremdenfeindlich. Das Gefühl, in keinster Weise willkommen zu sein, ist leider noch das beste, was nicht-menschliche Kreaturen an den Grenzen zu Noxus erwartet. Es gibt auch Ausnahmen, die allerdings nur in Noxus existieren dürfen, weil sie sich entweder als nützlich oder als gefürchtet erwiesen haben (oder gar beides). Auch menschliche Besucher oder Immigranten haben es nicht viel leichter, können sich aber auch Respekt verdienen, indem sie ihre Kompetenz demonstrieren oder ihre Gegner in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzten wissen. Vor der Bildung der Liga der Legenden war Noxus bekannt für ein Spektakel namens „Die Zerfleischung“. Es war ein Gladiatorwettbewerb mit einer grausamen Regel: Jedes Mal, wenn ein Kämpfer einen Kampf gewann, erhöhte sich die Anzahl der Gegner (in der Regel Kriegsgefangene), gegen die er im nächsten Kampf gleichzeitig kämpfen musste. Dies bedeutete in der Regel den Tod eines jeden Wettkämpfers, aber dafür mit einem unvergleichlichen Ruhm. Zwei der Gladiatoren waren und . Beide waren zu unterschiedlichen Zeiten in diesen Kämpfen tätig, doch wurden gerettet und stehen nun Noxus als Erzfeinde gegenüber. In Noxus trifft man sogar Basilisken an. Das sind abscheuliche Reptilien aus den südlichen Dschungeln und starke Räuber, die eine gewaltige Größe erreichen können. Junge Basilisken geben ausgezeichnete Reittiere ab und nur wenige können ihrem Ansturm standhalten. Nachdem sie zu groß geworden sind, um von einem Reiter kontrolliert werden zu können, nutzten die Noxianer sie als Lasttiere oder manchmal sogar als lebendige Rammböcke, um die Mauern belagerter Städte zum Einsturz zu bringen.https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/region/noxus/?mv=highlights Regierung Noxus ist ein Stadtstaat, der strikten Gesetzen unterworfen ist und so seine Bürger vor Schaden bewahren will. Jedoch werden in Noxus jene mit Macht zweifellos besser vom Gesetz geschützt als nicht so Mächtige. Die herrschende politische Organisation in der Stadt wird das Oberkommando von Noxus genannt und fungiert als Befehlsorgan des Militärs. In Noxus ist das Militär die Politik. Militär Der oberste General des Militärs war der seit unzähligen Jahren herrschende General Boram Darkwill. Man munkelte, dass er durch Nekromanie am Leben gehalten wurde, da sein Alter das eines gewöhnlichen Menschen weit überschritt. Seine Machtgier und Eroberungssucht waren der Grund dafür, wieso Noxus heute eine alptraumhafte Bedrohung für seinen Nachbarn darstellt. Nachdem General Boram Darkwill hinterrücks gemeuchelt wurde, befand sich Noxus in einer Übergangsphase. Das Oberkommando von Noxus musste einen neuen General wählen. Es gab einen großen Machtkampf zwischen verschiedenen Anwärtern auf den Platz des obersten Generals und in ganz Noxus brachen politische Kleinkriege zwischen den Anhängern der unterschiedlichen Kandidaten aus. Schließlich, nachdem er seinen Herausforderer Keiran Darkwill geschlagen hatte, nahm sich der Position des obersten Generals von Noxus an. Militärdienst ist in Noxus generell für alle seine Einwohner für sechs Jahre Pflicht. Danach werden sie als aktive Reservisten bis in ihre "goldenen Jahre" behalten. Das noxische Oberkommando behält sich das Recht vor, jeden seiner Bürger zu zwingen, unabhängig vom Alter, in den Militärdienst zu ziehen, sollte es nötig sein. Es gibt selten einen Mangel an Arbeit im noxischen Militär, sogar in den Zwangsfriedenszeiten, die zwischen Noxus und ihrem ewigen Rivalen Demacia existiert. Armee "Die Armeen von Noxus scheinen auf den ersten Blick nicht mehr als Ansammlungen von barbarischen Kriegstrupps zu sein, doch dies täuscht über die Disziplin und die Raffinesse hinweg, die notwendig ist, eine solche Formation überhaupt aufzustellen. Der Erfolg der noxianischen Armeen steht außer Frage, und ihre vielen unterschiedlichen Mitglieder bezeugen nur ihre Effektivität. Die besiegten Völker, die Noxus ihre Treue schwören, werden zu Teilen ihrer Armee und ihre individuellen Stärken helfen bei den Kriegszügen des Imperiums. Deshalb sind Regeln und ein gemeinsames Erscheinungsbild der noxianischen Kriegsphilosophie zuwider, jeder Kriegstrupp wird für die vielen und unterschiedlichen Kampfmethoden, die zum gemeinsamen Erfolg beitragen, gefeiert."https://universe.leagueoflegends.com/de_DE/region/noxus/?mv=highlights Orte Bastion von Noxus Die unsterbliche Bastion im Herzen von Noxus ist viel älter als das Reich selbst. Der Legende nach wurde sie auf Befehl des gefürchteten Albtraums erbaut und viele ihrer Bezirke wurden im Laufe der Jahrhunderte zerstört und wiederaufgebaut, so dass ihre Straßen mehrere Schichten haben. Einige ihrer Distrikte liegen heute sogar unter der Erde. Nur wenige wagen sich nachts ohne Geleit aus dem Haus. Noxtoora Sobald eine Stadt gewaltsam eingenommen wurde, oder Noxus ihre Treue schwört, machen sich die Kriegsmaurer von Noxus sofort an die Arbeit und drücken dem neu erworbenen Gebiet ihren Stempel auf. Tore aus schwarzem Stein, gewonnen aus den Steinbrüchen in den Bergen um die Hauptstadt herum, werden auf jeder Zugangsstrasse der Stadt errichtet. Diese in ganz Valoran als Noxtoraa (Tor nach Noxus in Ur-Noxianisch) bekannten Bauten lassen in den ankommenden Reisenden keinen Zweifel offen, wer hier die Macht ausübt. Beziehungen zu anderen Staaten Noxus und die Liga der Legenden Das noxische Oberkommando beschloss aus strategischen Gründen, der Bildung der Liga nichts entgegenzusetzen und ging sogar soweit, Unterstützung zu gewährleisten. Es war Valorans Oberhäuptern klar, dass Noxus zwischen den Zeilen lesen konnte: sich der Liga entgegenzustellen, besonders mit der überwiegenden Mehrheit von Valoran hinter sich, wäre mit Selbstmord gleichzusetzten. Indem es die Gründung unterstützte, erreichte das Oberkommando zwei Zwecke: Erstens enstand eine Art Zwangsfrieden zwischen Noxus und Demacia. Diesen würde Noxus nutzen, um seine Eroberung anderweitig fortzusetzten. Zweitens würde Noxus sein beträchtliches magisches Talent in die Liga einbringen, und so möglicherweise mehr Erfolg in den Konflikten mit Demacia haben. Bis jetzt war der endlose Krieg mit Demacia genau das gewesen – endlos. Beziehung zu Demacia Demacia und Noxus sind verfeindete Reiche. Es wurden so einige Schlachten geschlagen, doch seit die Liga der Legenden existiert, hat sich der Konflikt mit Demacia in den meisten Fällen auf die Felder der Gerechtigkeit verschoben, mit beträchtlich weniger Kosten für Material und Menschenleben. Die Lage hat sich daher etwas entspannt. Noxus musste seine Truppen zurückziehen, da es sonst gegen die Regeln der Liga verstoßen würde. Später kam es zwischen Noxus und Demacia im Dorf von Kalamanda zu einer kurzen Schlacht. Die Eskalation des Krieges wurde durch das Eingreifen der Liga verhindert. Beziehung zu Ionia Das sonst neutrale Ionia steht Noxus feindlich gegenüber, seitdem Noxus in das ionische Inselreich eingefallen ist. Sich nicht mehr im direkten Krieg mit Demacia befindend, fiel Noxus' Aufmerksamkeit auf jene Ländereien, die außerhalb von Demacias Wirkungsbereich lagen, um zu expandieren. Ionia war zwar in der Lage, die noxische Invasion zu stoppen, doch Noxus hat derzeit die Kontrolle über die drei wohlhabensten Provinzen von Ionia - Galrin, Navori und Shon-Xan. Beziehung zu Zhaun Noxus führt ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis mit dem Stadtstaat Zhaun. Das noxische Oberkommando beschwört gelegentlich zhaunische Champions zum Kampf in der Liga, um im Interesse ihrer Nation zu kämpfen. Desweiteren unterstützt Noxus in seinem Ehrgeiz, den perfekten Mörder zu schaffen. Man hat dem Doktor sogar ein Labor innerhalb der noxischen Hauptstadt gestellt und ihm freies Handeln gewährt, um sein Lebenswerk zu vollenden. Söldner der Stadt wurden auch während der noxischen Invasion in Ionia eigesetzt, darunter z.B. und , welche einen Narbe der Zerstörung und des Massensterbens in der Geschichte Ionias hinterließen. Als außerdem die necromantische Reanimation von in Noxus Probleme bereitete, da seine Verletzungen zu schwer waren, stellte sich ein Gelehrter Zhauns, Professor Stanwick Pididly, zur Verfügung und arbeitete an einer Lösung für Urgot. Beziehung zu Shurima ine Reihe Häfen und Städte im nördlichen Shurima haben sich freiwillig dem Reich angeschlossen. Die ursprünglichen Einwohner dieser Siedlungen leben in relativem Frieden mit ihren noxianischen Nachbarn, da sie im Gegenzug für den Tausch von Nahrungsmitteln und für Handelsprivilegien militärischen Schutz vor Räubern erhalten. Mitglieder von Noxus * * * * * * (verbannt) * * * * * }} Quellen * http://www.baronbuff.de/news/2014/04/lore-legends-blut-f-r-noxus * http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Ionia * http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/Noxus * Journal of Justice: http://joj.5pots.com/en/ * Journal of Justice: http://joj.5pots.com/en/issue-25-22-july-21-cle.html Referenzen cs:Noxus en:Noxus es:Noxus fr:Noxus pl:Noxus pt-br:Noxus ru:Ноксус zh:诺克萨斯 Kategorie:Orte